Contest Entry: Danny, Sam, and the Ghost Worm
by hollagirl
Summary: Yes I have entered the contest. Anyway, here it goes. There's a ghost haunting Amity Park and eating just about anything, including Dash's butt. For mor detail read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner. I promise it's going to be extra, extra good since it took me so long. Anyway If you haven't guessed this is a contest entry. The story you ask, is called Danny, Sam, and the Ghost Worm. It is based off of a particular cartoon that all you Spongebob fans out there will know. Anyway, on with chapter one.

Chapter 1: Where's Danny when you need him?

Lurking in the shadows of Amity Park lies the ghost of an Alaskan Bull Worm. For some reason he used to live in a town called Bikini Bottom. No one knows where that is but, all that matters is that he's here now.

Meanwhile in our favorite town, at our favorite high school, with our favorite ghost butt kicking trio things were not good.

"Dash, what do you mean your butt is gone?" Danny asked trying to peer around his least favorite jock to see his missing behind.

"I told you Fenton. This Alaskan Bull Worm ghost came up this morning and ate my butt. Now I'm scheduled to have a plastic surgeon replace my butt on Saturday. Unless you can receive my butt from that stupid ghost." Dash said as he kept moving around so his favorite hero couldn't see his missing behind.

"Dash, quit moving, I need to see what this worm did to you. So I know how to maybe defeat it." Danny said as he continued to try to inspect the damage.

Dash reluctantly let Danny see what the worm had eaten and well, It wasn't pretty. In two seconds flat half of the school body was on the floor.

"What it doesn't look that bad does it?" Dash asked as Danny, the only person not on the ground, held up a mirror to let Dash inspect the damage too and in two seconds flat he too was on the ground. Dash, not Danny.

Danny just stood there and rolled his eyes. _Man these people have no guts. _He thought.

"The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin Mr. Fenton, what did you do?" Mr. Lancer yelled startling Danny out of his trance and thus he activated invisibility. "Mr. Fenton where'd you go?"

Mr. Lancer looked around for his missing student when Danny realized what had happened.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer. You kind of startled me a bit. Oh and the reason everyone but me is on the floor is because they saw what a ghost worm did to Dash's butt." Danny said reappearing in front of his confused teacher.

"No time for that Mr. Fenton, something is missing of mine too. My paperwork for your upcoming midterm grades is missing, and one paper is left. But it has a huge bite mark in it. I'm guessing that the worm ate it too." Mr. Lancer explained as he held up the paper.

"Yeah, he did eat it. Now this is serious, first Dash's butt, now our midterms, what next?" Danny asked as he looked around.

Suddenly Clockwork, Ember, Skulker, Youngblood, and the Box Ghost appeared. Danny quickly transformed into Danny Phantom much to the pleasure of the students starting to wake up.

"Dipstick, no need to worry. I've just got a complaint. My guitar has been eaten. Clockwork's staff is gone, Skulker's suit has been destroyed." Ember began all the while holding out in her hand her boyfriend that was recently suitless.

"My parrot's tail is gone, and Boxy's box is missing." Youngblood continued floating around Danny's head.

"That's not the only thing missing. That stupid ghost worm took my class ring right off my finger. Well, technically it's Danny's, but you get the point." Sam said as she stormed down the hall. She held up her hand for her boyfriend to see.

"Okay, this just got worse." Danny said. Then his ghost sense went off. "No, I'll say it now this really got worse."

Only seconds later did Danny's ghost sense go off did the Ghost Alaskan Bull Worm arrive. Danny stood in front of the still unconscious students in an attempt to protect them when the ghost worm ate his thermos and disappeared.

"Uh, Danny. Did that worm eat your thermos?" Dash asked as he stood up and walked over to where Danny was floating.

Danny was too dumbstruck to answer. He just kept looking at his hand where the thermos once was.

"Danny, Danny? DANNY!" Sam yelled shaking her boyfriend and best friend out of his trance.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back with a new installment of my contest entry. I'm sorry It took me so long to update, a couple weeks ago I was on the computer once for about maybe five minutes. There was a death in the family. But now it's better. Seriously. Anyway you aren't here to hear me jabber on and on about my problems. So here it goes. The story. I'm going to stop talking now.

Chapter 2

"Danny?" Sam said as she shook her hand in front of his face. When that didn't work she grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"What? I'm fine. Except I have to get a new Fenton Thermos from Dad. That's all." Danny said having finally broken out of his trance. He looked around to see everybody was finally waking up. "Hey Dash, you might want to cover up your butt. We can't have everybody laying on the ground."

Dash ran off to his locker to grab something and then he ran into the girls bathroom.

"Uh, Danny, don't you think you should tell him where he ran into?" Tucker asked as he walked up.

"Nope. Anyway everybody listen up. I can't get this worm right now due to my thermos or lack thereof. So does anyone have any ideas." Danny announced as he floated above the students. Dash came out of the girls room just in time to hear Danny's announcement. "Dash."

"How about we push the town away?" Dash stupidly said despite the glares he received.

"Uh, dude, you can't push cement. That's like impossible and wouldn't the worm follow us?" Tucker partially explained to the crowd and partially explained to Dash.

"You know he does have a point." Said an anonymous voice from the crowd.

"You know what, that worm has something special of mine and I want it back now. I'm going after right now. With or without the thermos." Sam said and then began to storm out the door.

"Sam, no. You can't. Not without a Fenton thermos." Danny said as he flew after her.

"Oh yes I can. Watch me." She said as she stormed right past Fenton Works.

"Okay, but wait here, I need to grab a Fenton thermos while we're here." Danny said as he flew through the front door of his house.

"How can you get a Fenton thermos if you're nowhere near house." Sam said. Then she looked up and saw the Op center and the large Fenton Works sign. "Oh."

"Okay I'm back." Danny said as he flew out of his house. "Ahem. You can't go after that worm!"

"And why not?" Sam asked as she turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Danny said protectively.

"Awwwww. Okay I'm done. Either you're coming with me or your staying right here. Make your choice." Sam said rather defiantly.

"I guess I have no choice but to go with you." Danny said finally giving up and picking Sam up in his arms to go directly where the worm was. "Well here we are."

"Now to go in this incredibly moist cave and beat the worm to smithereens." Sam said as she unknowingly walked into the worms mouth and began beating up its tongue.

"Um Sam." Danny said as he noticed what she had done.

"What?" said Sam as she was on top of the worm like tongue.

"That's not the worm." Danny said as he was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are at the maybe last installment of this entry. Maybe, I don't know. I'll have to decide that on my own. Well, here we go. Oh and here's something I forgot to add last chapter: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!! There. Now that that's said, on with the story!

"What do you mean this isn't the ghost worm?" Sam said as she got off of the knotted tongue.

"That's its tongue. Look up there." Danny said as he gestured up towards the ghost's eyes.

"Oh. That's the tongue and the whole thing is the worm." Sam said as she too noticed the beady eyes.

"You got that right missy." Said a voice

"What the –" Danny and Sam said as they looked around for the source of the voice.

"Right here. I'm a talking worm you idiots. Those stupid Bikini Bottomites killed me after letting me fall off that cliff and landing on their town." The worm said as he spit out the various things he ate including the Fenton Thermos and Sam's ring.

"Wait, did you say Bikini Bottom?" Sam asked

"Why yes I did." The worm said as he noticed she was catching on.

"Did a sponge name Spongebob Squarepants help lead you to your death?" Sam asked

"Yes. Yes he did. And Sandy Cheeks." The worm piped in.

"Isn't there a show called 'Spongebob Squarepants' on Nickelodeon, Danny?" Sam asked her boyfriend

"Yeah, that show is a waste of T.V. space. They should have a show called 'Danny Phantom and have it run more than 3 seasons. Maybe about um, as long as 'Stupidbob Circlepants' has been on." Danny replied with his answer

"You know Danny, you are starting to sound like Tucker." Sam said "But you're right, Spongebob is stupid and has been on way too long."

"Um. Mr. Phantom can you direct me to the Ghost Zone, I am a bit lost." The worm said as he knew justice was about to be served to his killers.

"Just go to the building that says 'Fenton Works' and there is a portal there." Danny said as he began thinking

"Sam. Let's go pay a visit to Spongebob." Danny said as he picked up Sam and flew to the ocean with oxygen masks so they could breathe underwater.

_Meanwhile on the set of "Spongebob Squarepants" the actors are getting ready to film a new episode._

"Uhhh, Mr. Hillenburg can we quit now, I am so not ready." Spongebob said as he looked at the director of the show.

"I'm ready! Let's start filming." Squidward said as he came out of his trailer.

Suddenly, a big iceball came down and destroyed the set.

"That's what you get for killing a defenseless worm!" Sam yelled at the creatures.

"Hey that set cost me a million dollars! You rotten kids!" Stephen Hillenburg yelled after Danny and Sam as they swam off through the water.

_Back at Casper High_

"Here you go Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he handed the paperwork over to the teacher.

Danny handed everything back that had been eaten. Even some extra things like a fish butt, and a squirrel tail.

"Hmmm, that's weird. Oh well, off to the trash with them." Danny said as he threw the extra things in to the trash can and walked off down the hallway his arm around Sam.

NOTE: Sam did get her ring back. If I haven't put it in here.

Well to all you lucky folks out there, this is the end, the finale, the –

Danny- Spit it out why don't you?

Shut up Danny. Anyway this is the end. The last chapter.

Danny- What she's trying to say is this is the end and this story is complete and she hopes it wins.

Hmmm, I wonder what duct tape can do for you Danny. Or better yet a Fenton thermos.

Danny- What ? No! Don't! Noooooooooooooooo!

Okay, now that he's out of the way and will stop interrupting me, I can continue. As was said this is the end and I will try to post new stories and finish Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader DP edition. I'm working on the last chapter. (fenton thermos drops and lands on release button)

Danny- Yes, I'm free! So long Hollagirl! Yeah!

Well, right now I have to go chase down Danny. Bye. Come back here! You've interrupted me for the last time!


End file.
